Parallel
by YgritteBlack
Summary: Giselle Le Fay is not an ordinary witch. Her spy training began early. She was destined to fight big wars, but how many times? A witch who's blood is the purest, from who all wizards and witches descends, and her life during two different time lines: a life where she were a spy and helped defeat Voldemort; where she needed to pose as a 15 teen at Hogwarts and fight him again
1. Chapter 1

- Fuck! Where am I? - Giselle looked above her head and recognized the place – Gringotts room?

She got up from the ground where she was port keyed. Looking at her key necklace that her parents always said to her that she should never - in any hypothesis, as it was a matter of life and death - take it of; as it was her parent's plea, so she obeyed.

Hello Grope…

Miss Le Fay, welcome to a new time-line. It's England, 1995. By that side – he pointed left with his long fingers - you will find a door with a room, a bathroom and all the relevant documents of this time-line. Read then all before choosing where to go.

The portkey – or interportkey as her parents called - would activate if she suffered a merciful death. For example, it means that if she was in a coma and someone looking only for her wellbeing stopped her heart and brain, she would be interportkeyed to another time line where she could be alive and useful. If your time were done in all time lines, you would simply die…

Thank you Grope. And my finances?

It's all perfectly safe, no one from this time touched or even tried to touch it… Your profits are doing well, but unfortunately you will have to re-create the potions you registered on the other time in order to receive from that income… After all you know that… - he said and I interrupted him.

Yeah Grope, I know that Gringotts, Avalon and murder are the only stable things in the universe…You don't need to lecture me on that.

I know that most wizards don't have a good relationship with goblins, much less Gringott's goblins. But Grope knew me since forever, and knew my parents as well, and of course, he already knew that we fought for their rights and were the prime clients of the bank, that's why our family vault was nº01 (that and because we helped founding the bank…history details), and had the biggest protections they could offer.

Grope, how am I supposed to eat?

Just ask for Lysa, she's one of the house elfs that helps around the staff.

Okay, thank you again; I'll call up your name if I have any questions, all right?

Sure thing, as long as you launch those potions to keep profits coming…

I just smiled at him and entered the room. The walls were a beautiful shade of green, not so dark, and vivid. There was a four poster wood bed in the middle, and a large bookcase filled with information that I had to gather before going anywhere else. If I was right, everything would be in chronological order, so I went to the first file on the left and pulled it out. The Prophet Diary was the first thing. So I started reading about my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

- Miss?

I was taken away from my thoughts by a caring smooth and fatherly voice; as I opened my eyes and looked then with two blue dots twinkling behind half-moon glasses.

- Oh! Sorry Headmaster, I was lost in thoughts!

- I could see that - he said in a half smile - But I need to ask my dear, who are you?

I looked down and smiled a little just before saying:

- I'm Giselle. Giselle de Lis Blanc Le Fay. - the small blue eyes went bigger as he took me in - I believe it's safer to conduct this conversation inside, don't you?

- I agree with you my dear. Can you hold on to me so we can apparate in my office?

I put my hand in his and felt the traditional pull within my stomach. We arrived in a office full of paintings, rare objects and a phoenix.

- Lemon drops? - I took one and popped into my mouth and nodded in thanks - So my dear, after all you survived your parents attack...

- Well, yes and no...

- What do you mean?

- What do you know about parallel worlds? - ops, surprised him again - As you know, I'm a direct descendant of Merlin and the Lis Blanc's, which means that my parents and I always had access to multiple family thesis and not so explored hypothesis. One of then, which my parents were fascinated by were parallel worlds.

- Indeed it's a very interesting subject...

- Yes, it is... So, they studied it. A lot. To the point that we could do family trips to other time lines if we wanted and if it was prudent. One of the discovery's they made was that; if you were killed, murdered; pay attention that the intent to kill and murder is a necessary factor, you were going to be killed or murdered in any time line that you went to. It's one of the stable things, one of this is Gringotts, which brings me here...

- What? You are telling me that you were brought here by Gringotts somehow?!

- No Headmaster... I told you two facts, the first one referred to my parents death, which were done by murder. I'm here because my parents created what they called an "interportal key" - I took my key pendant from the inside of my blouse - They made it and told me to wear every time, as it is my Gringotts key charmed to a necklace it was just perfect. I just didn't knew what it really was... For me it was only an easy way to get to Gringotts.

I swallow hard...It was pretty recent, but the way that I trained and the activities that I led, I knew that my parents would be at risk.

- What happened? - I sensed him trying to poke into my mind with worry

- Headmaster

- Albus my dear

- Thanks.. Albus, I worked as a spy for the Front de Libertè; I was sent to Avalon when I was only two, and as it was in my destiny, I was trained to be the perfect spy... That's why you cant perform legimency on me...

- You were trained to become a spy since you were born? And your parents agreed with that?

- Oh, they didn't knew... When I was 17 I already were a priestess with a full master of potions managing my own and prestigious store in Montmartre I staged a big fight with then. From that date until we won the war and my role was exposed, my parents believed that I had transformed into a crazy pureblood...

- You became a Death Eater...

- Not only a Death Eater, but THE one. My blood was purer than all of their blood mixed together, especially Tom's. I even got away from being marked as what I called for Voldemort "a pet pureblood of a halfblood". They loved me... Well, back on track: I was exposed, against my wishes, after the war as a true heroin..

- And the risks came back.

- Exactly... One day, when I arrived at my parents house for dinner I felt another magic, the wards were altered; so I knew that someone else was inside.

As I continued to expose my story to Albus I wandered into the scene.

I opened the door with my wand prepared for an Expeliarmus curse to be shouted at me. My parents were sat on the dinner table looking at me, and five tall bodies were on the ground, I could see all of then breathing. Dad looked at me and gestured me to sit down, I obeyed.

Giselle, my mom said, our time it's done; we are going to be murdered. I kept calm, looked around and said that it didn't look like that. Mom smiled and Dad said to me that they already knew that in another timeline they were murdered, but my body had never being found, witch means that I could ( or could not) continue my life in other timeline. According to then it was almost a certain that I would be killed with that night, but there were the option, the option of then killing myself to spare my life and for me to live in another time line. I look into theirs eyes and didn't need to look further in their minds to know that they wanted me to live, they wanted me to accept being sent to another time line by then killing me.

I stood up, walked to their side and gave them both a tight embrace. I love you both, in this time as any other time, rest in peace after I'm gone. They hugged me, said that they loved me and together they put their wands out and shot the killing curse.

I saw the green dot of light coming to me and remembered The Great Gatsby, I died with a serene smile upon my face.

As I finished my tale Albus had tears flowing freely through his long white beard. He said that my parents sounded exactly like they were in this time line. I smiled and said that I new, that people so fantastic as my parents would be just the same way whenever time line they lived.

I told him that I read everything relevant about this time line, and that I knew that I needed to help Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord, I also knew that wouldn't make any sense for me to become a Death Eater because they killed my parents when I was just a baby. Therefor I suggested Albus that I enrolled in Hogwarts and befriend Harry to fight by his side. I told him that it wouldn't be so difficult to became his friend considering that we had a similar past. Dumbledore smiled at my suggestion and then spoked:

- You realize that you should be a 15 years old teenager, and not a 26 years old graduated priestess and potions mistress. We'll need to explain why you felt the need to leave Avalon, and why I couldn't find you there when I went searching for you.

- Oh, that will be quite easy...

I morphed into a 15 years old and told him one of the family traits... every Le Fay family member was a metamophorgus ( as well part veela, but I used a charm upon my self to diminish the veela thing). The Avalon leaving was also an easy one, I turned 15, which is when you come of age in Avalon, and I decided that I needed more human contact, and also that I wanted to meed my godfather.

- Well done my dear. But why couldnt I find you there?

- Oh, just say you asked the Lady of The Lake for the daughter of the Le Fay, or by my birth name. When you are accepted in Avalon you became a child of Avalon and receive another name to use inside the mists.

It comes out that my explanation was exactly what he had done. So it was the truth after-all. I asked him if we could maintain a secret of my stay in Avalon for the other students, but mostly, I didn't want the to see the blue half moon marked on my chin. We agreed that the members of the Order of the Phoenix, and it sons and daughters could know the partial truth about me, they would know that I went to Avalon and that I graduated there as a priestess, but I wouldn't tell my speciality (just full Order members would know that).

All being arranged, he took a piece of paper and gave it to me.

It was written only:

The Order of the Phoenix Headquarters can be found at Grimmald Place, 12, London.


	3. Chapter 3

Clearly we arrived at the middle of a meeting. Dumbledore had told me that we were already late, but my presence would give him a pretty good excuse for tardiness.

- Albus, finally, what kept you for so long?

I emerged from his back while saying:

- I'm sorry for the delay, but it's my fault.

Everyone looked at me, and Mad-Eye had his wand pointed at my face. Minerva McGonnagal was the first one to realize who I were.

- Oh Merlin! I can't believe! - she half screamed while getting up - You survived my dear, and you look exactly like your mother!

- Girl, who are you? Dumbledore, are you mad bringing a stranger into a full order meeting!? - Mad Eye shouted with his wand still pointing at me.

I made a move to answer but Albus took the lead.

- I'm not mad Alastor; and if you please, I would like to introduce you all to Miss Giselle Lis Blanc de Le Fay, who, after all those years were alive and living in Avalon.

Conversation started raising again, and I could listen some of then exasperated with my survival, others feeling discomfort, fear and even doubt.

Albus went on with my tale while I listened and observed every old new face. Of course, I had studied all of then in Gringotts after I arrived in this time line; but to see all of then was another thing.

There was the Weasley couple looking at me with love and compassion in their eyes, and I could feel that Molly Weasley would try to fed me like a baby after this meeting (which were good, because I'm starting to feel hungry). Nimphadora Tonks was wearing a deep blue hair and morphing without even noticing. Remus Lupin was clearly tired and could use a good snogg with Tonks to get past the after-full moon phase. Moody was trowing daggers at me with his eyes and thinking that I were a Death Eater entering their mist (welllll... Not so wrong, but: different time line!). There was Shakelbolt with his peaceful and political face mesmerized by everything Albus was saying. Minerva was clearly trilled to have me back. And in the back of the room without speaking a word and wearing a familiar expressionless face of ... Well... Nothing, there were Severus Snape, brilliant potions master.

- Mr. Moody - I interrupted Albus looking at him for my permission to speak - I know that is hard to believe. As I knew that you would be in need of some guarantee, before I went to Albus I stopped on the Ministry to clarify my situation and to obtain an authorization for the use of Verissaterum, as I know that my story is quite unbelievable...

I saw Master Snape's eyebrow go up while his expression kept the same expressionless eyes as before. God, I'm impressed of how this man can be infuriating in both time lines.. I wonder if he's anything like the other Severus Snape..

- And pray tell Miss Le Fay - well, the silk voice was the same - where would we obtain the Verissaterum?

- Severus Snape, master of potions, actually the only one in Great Britain, who wrote on the use of belladona recently on Ars Alchemia and the master who successfully perfected the wolfsbane. - I said with a smirk of my one - The Ministry asked me to go to Hogwarts and get a sample of Verissaterum from you, as you are one of theirs brewers... But if you don't have any of it in store, it would be a honor if you could attest to Mr. Moody that my batch of the potion is acceptable - saying that I took my vial from the purse.

All of then looked at me as I was crazy.. I guess it's true that Professor Snape is not the most approachable man in the world, but who cares? I'm not supposed to know that (even though I do).

- Oh! I suppose that it's time to tell you that as a priestess Miss Le Fay had to specialize in one area, and her specialization occurred on the potions field. According to the Lady of the Lake she's the youngest priestess they ever had! Darling, you can drop the glamour...

The half blue moon appeared on my chin, and every one looked to me in shock.

- Well, Verissaterum then? - I was about to put the three drops on my mouth when Moody stopped me.

- Miss Le Fay, if you became a priestess as I can see in your chin, I don't need the verissaterum to confirm what you said; I'll take only your word.

- Thank you Mr. Moody.

Everyone started talking again, but Albus made them all shut up explaining what would the Order do regarding my existence.

As I've orchestrated with him in his office; for everyone that was not in the Order or a close relative (the Weasley 's sons and daughter; Harry Potter and Hermione Granger) my tutor Madam Yaelle Dupin - great potions mistress in France - has passed away (which was of course true; she passed away recently) and my guard passed on to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Magic, as my parents decided when I was born.

To those who were in the Order, the truth about being a priestess was already off, as it should be.

And to the Weasley's not in the order, Harry and Hermione it would be said that I went to Avalon, but not the fact that I already graduated. (Accordingly to a muffed murmur the know-it-all would be devastated to know that there's a place where you can graduate by 15)

Before they proceeded with the meeting Mrs. Weasley walked me out of the room to introduce me to the rest of the family and Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

So it was time for me to meet the gang...well, actually just some Weasley's and Hermione...

Mrs Weasley (Molly dear - have to keep that in mind) got me by the elbow and walked me to another room where I could listen a piano playing. This house is really creepy there's a lot of small noises all around it, I suppose some doxies still inhabit the place...

It was an ugly room - like all the others that I passed through - but with a little better taste in decor if you are into funeral flowers and a depressing classic chic mood.

Hermione Granger was playing the piano, a bunch of red hairs were sat on the floor talking... It was like I was entering a strange family moment.

Molly introduced me to her kids first, and then Hermione.

Fred and George were absolutely fantastic; their creativity had no limits and one finishing the sentence of the other could drive a sane person to madness.

Ginny (note to self: remember not to call her Ginevra) is a girl with great power, not only her magic, but the fact that she were astonishing beautiful and had being raised being the only girl in the family that her self confidence could be felt in the air.

On the contrary, the youngest male Weasley, Ron (do not call him Ronald) seemed to like me. Not sure though if he paid any attention to the few words I said, but I got the impression that he can feel veelas so strongly that I needed an extra layer of my glamour. In resume: his face got as red as a beet.

Hermione Granger (not going to call her Mione, for Merlin's sake, the girl have a Shakesperian name!) is - from what I gathered earlier - the muggleborn in the Golden Trio; but looking at her I could see her true colors. The girl were no muggleborn; she was a pure blog through and thorough, maybe someday I will tell her; or not, for all I know she could be a daughter of Beltane and well raised by muggles. Telling the true could ruin her relationship with her family. She have smart eyes; and I think she'll be a great company for me, after all she's the brains of the Golden Trio ( who's about to become a quartet, they just don't know that yet)

Harry Potter wasn't there yet. Something about having to stay in his family house to keep the old magic up.

She informed the kids - which included me - that the meeting would proceed and then we would dine. I looked inside the room and Dumbledore twinkled his eyes at me as if to say "Ups, sorry dear, but you won't know what goes on here"; I raised one eyebrow at him and smiled. Fawkes - his phoenix - was inside, which means that I was inside.

You see: I already told you that the Le Fay's got some peculiarities; so yes, we can talk with animals too. Of course, not any animal - otherwise it would be absolutely crazy - but the magical ones (that's make sense, right?)

People sometimes - most times actually - believe that the magic from our veins is the magic that infuses all the other things. But that's not true, the magic floated to us from animals, plants, the earth etc. Which means only that we are embedded with earth magic; some of us have a higher connection - for example those who easily becomes an animagi - with the earth and its magic contents.

Being a Le Fay means that my family was one of the first families to get in touch with magic. It came from the nature to our body, infusing our blood with the purest form of magic.

Some of the families blessed with the gift went crazy and killed their entire family because they believed the magic was devil's work; others exposed their magic and were hunted by nonmagical people; that kept going until my family were the only one to survive..

We (actually my ancestral) with the power given by nature sensed the power of Beltrane as a night for procreation; the first generation of the Le Fay constituted of 4 sisters, who gave birth to numerous witches and wizards and gave then to other people raise; latter they got married and gave birth to their own offsprings in order to continue the family line.

Those who are today considered purebloods are those first children, born in Beltrane directly from my ancestors; obviously, their blood is mixed since the beginning. From my point of view, the reality is that they considers then selfs purebloods due to the fact that they are descendants of what we call the first magical generation.

I can't do much to change their minds about that because it would mean a demonstration of all the powers that I have due to my blood purity. Besides being something absolutely rude to do ( not that I haven't done, but it was to conquer the Dark Lord trust showing that I was a crazy bitch) that would almost certainly get me kidnapped or killed.

So.. Where was I before this giant explanation about magic and my family?  
>Oh, talking to magic animals! After what I said I believe it's quite simple to know why I'm able to talk with then, right? Just in case you didn't get it...<p>

Our magic is their magic, and being a Le Fay my connection to their magic is really strong, so strong that I can talk with then and they talk with me. Of course we don't speak out-loud, is just between our minds. I believe the fact that I can turn into one of then also helps me to understand their minds ( yep, multiple animagus form including magical animals).

Fawkes is a nice bird, he got quite a british humor. Of course, no one that looks at a phoenix think of the possibility of the animal being sarcastic... But he is, in fact, he remember me of someone...

According to Fawkes the rest of the meeting was quite dull. Mainly they talked about my survival, and some protection for an object that Lord Voldemort would try to steal from the Ministry. And that was it.

The Weasley's, Hermione and I tried to listen to all of that using an extendable ear - creation of the Twins - but the spell on the door prevented us to listen after the first few the spell was lifted we all ran away from the door.

Dinner was served by a creepy house elf called Kreatcher. Apparently he was beyond honored to serve me, although he considered me a blood traitor.

Professor's Snape and McGonnagal has already left the house together with Moody and Kingsley. We all sat on the big table made of wood in the kitchen; I was starving.

The meal was served and I saw myself sat between Ron and Hermione. In front of me sat Sirius Black, and wow, he was definitely hot. Like, bad boy hot, exactly my type...

- Merlin...

- Is everything all right Miss Le Fay?

- Sure Mr. Black, I just remembered something...

Oh yeah.. I just remembered that I'm posing as a 15 years old girl, and as I have no desire to get into any relationship with someone who's younger than my own real age, how the hell am I suppose to find someone older than me outside the order who's willing to have sex with a 15 years old girl?! That's pedophilia... Shit... My sex life is destined to failure.

- So, what classes are you going to take?

- Well, from what the Headmaster told me there are some subjects that are kind of obligatory, so I'm taking all of then...

- Oh yes! Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Herbology. - said Hermione - and the extras?

- Do you play quidditch?

- Ron! We are talking something serious here!

- Well, I never tried playing quidditch, we don't practice it at Avalon, but I certainly can fly .. As for extras, I asked for Ancient Runes and Aritmancy...

- Oh, we are together on the same classes then! I've been on Ancient Runes and Aritmancy classes since my third year!

- When she used a time-turner and didn't tell anything about it to Harry and I..

- Well, they did save me from being executed, as well as Buckbeak...

- Buckbeak?

- Yes, the hippogriff that lives upstairs - I must have looked dumfounded, because Sirius looked at the Weasley's - You didn't warn her that there's a hippogriff living upstairs? What if she opened the door of his room an was attacked?!

- Sirius, you know that Buckbeck would not attack someone without reason. - it was Arthur Weasley time to speak

- Come on, it's not simple as that and you know it! The girl could simply react badly when finding him! You saw the look on her face when I told about him...

- Wait! You think that I'm scared of a hippogriff? - they all looked at me as I was crazy - I was just dumbfounded that you locked a hippogriff inside a house, that's criminal behavior... He should be able at least to fly free once in a while, otherwise he can have a wing problem in just a few months and get unable to fly well! That's torturing the poor animal...

- And why are you not taking Care of Magical Creatures as a class?

- I already finished my study on magic animals. It's one of the first subjects that you start to learn in Avalon, because it helps you to connect more with magic...

- So, it could be one subject to take and ace all the tests! You would be the best in class!

- Ron!

- What?! It's just using her knowledge to her advantage!

- But doing that she wouldn't learn new things, right?

- Kind of... Of course I could learn something new, you always can..But I already have high knowledge on the matter, so I would only bore my classmates do death if I wanted my questions answered... I prefer to talk with the teacher outside class, if he or she is approachable...

- Oh! It's Hagrid! He's our friend!

- Yes, sometimes we go down his hut to have tea, you should join us!

The talk kept going while we ate the delicious food Mrs. Weasley prepared. We were having a perfectly made meat and beer pie, mashed potatoes with the meat-beer sauce. I have to remember to ask her the recipe. The meal was finished and the day had come to an end... Hermione took me to hers and Ginny room, it was quite small for us 3.

As they weren't expecting me, they didn't felt the need to clean and get free of the doxies that lived in other 3 rooms of the house. They just locked then inside... So tomorrow it would be a "cleaning you new room" in order to get a room.

We've bid our good nights, and sleep came quite easly.


	5. Chapter 5

You could say that I'm an early riser... 5am and I'm the only one up at the house. I'm at the kitchen making me a pot of the special english breakfast tea that can only be found in Avalon and started a trip down memory lane to my other life...

_Before I was transported to Hogwarts from one time line to another I was living in Paris with my parents._

_We lived at Rue de Dragon nearby an entrance to one of the magical villages of the city, Le Grand Dragon; we lived on the muggle part, not inside Le Grand, for security measures. I owned an apothecary at the Montmartre magical sight; sometimes I just apparated back home, but on those summer times I preferred cycling from Rue du Dragon to the upper part of Marais; and then taking the bus up to Montmartre; I took the mirrored route to go back home._

_Of course, life had not always being that easy..._  
><em>During the war against Voldemort in France my main role was of a spy for the side of the light or you call it the Old Government; people that still believed at the revolution and Libertè, Fraternitè and Igualitè.<em>

_People always new that the Dark Lord was going to return, and since I was ten I was trained to became a spy._

_Why me? I was the daughter of the union between the Lis Blanc from my dad side and the Le Fay, from my mother side. Which means that I was the most "pureblooded" (dieux, how I hate that word) witch born in this century. I descended directly from Morgane de Le Fay, and from the Lis Blanc family, which were one of the most powerful "pureblood" family of Europe since 1637. From both sides my family despised the pureblood ideology, and having one person naive enougth to believe on that dogma was something perfectly normal occurred much more times than it were expected._

_I trained in Avalon (yes, it really exists) under the tutelage of the Lady of the Lake. As I became an adult with 17 years old I was prepared with the best Occlumency, power and knowledge to volunteer myself to Voldemort as a Death Eater._

_I went back to France and directly to the village where my parents worked and staged an act. There were screams and shouts from both parts, as my parents didn't know that all was just a role play to get the Dark Lord attention. I proclaimed my hate for muggleborns (mudbloods) loud and clear on the streets, and it was done._

_One week after my tantrum I received an owl with a note of invitation to a meeting in a manor. As I accepted another owl came inside my window carrying a port key. It turned blue, I took a deep breath and grabbed it._

_I went inside a big salon with medieval tapestry and paintings, for most it would be a little bit scary, but for me it was not that odd...I lived in France, which had a fling with the medieval period..._

_But the people inside the salon were much more than just a bit scary. About 12 men's, all of then wearing the Death Eaters robe's that everyone heard about and dreamed of never seeing it as long as you were alive._

_I waited on the doorstep to be called forward, because in under no circumstance a pureblood wizard or witch would enter in a social gathering without being properly announced._

_- Ha - a scary single laugh of contempt echoed the room - She's too much of a pureblood to enter unannounced - at this I raised one single eyebrow - Please welcome to Mrs. Malfoy mansion Mademoiselle Le Fay._

_With a nod to the Dark Lord I went inside the room, nodding to every single Death Eater present in the room to acquiesced me with respect._

_- My Lord, I feel very proud when receiving the invitation to this gathering... - a melodramatic pause was something that every weak characters liked, it would serve well to most of the Death Eaters- But unfortunately you letter did not clarify what you expect of me..._

_- My dear, I want to know your opinion on certain things..._

_- Surely my opinion is not of that value my Lord; I'm only a young woman with an interest towards potions... - a grin spread in my face and I was sure that I looked like a lunatic woman - And if it's about potions I'm afraid that one evening won't suffice..._

_At that I heard a chuckle coming from one of the hooded mans, it was a soft and beautiful sound. Lord Voldemort smiled._

_- Mdm. Le Fay..._

_- Please my Lord, if you could give me the honor, call me Giselle - now a shy smile was in order_

_- Of course, of course. So... Giselle, as I was mentioning, I want your opinion on certain things, unfortunately not potions from now, but maybe latter? - I nodded smiling - I want your opinions on traditions._

_- Traditions? Ok..._

_He sat back at his chair (or was it a throne?) and his followers sat down as well. I was in the middle of the saloon, standing up in the middle of crazy sociopaths; and it was all right because I was well prepared by Avalon._

_- Well.. I believe my Lord that traditions are really important. Without those, the culture of a race or a bloodline can't continue unscathed. My family for example, I'm blessed that my grandparents betrothed my parents together, my mom was a rebel once she come of age and could folly corrupt the Le Fay bloodline by marring someone that wasn't part of a pureblood family. - all I could see was a half smile on the Dark Lord's face, I couldn't see the faces of the Death Eaters as they all were wearing hoods, so I went on with my pureblood supremacy elegant bitch - Actually I believe that she would have married a muggle if she could escape the marriage contract. She always said to me that she was luck that she fell in love with my father. But for me it ain't luck is destiny, it's tradition; the purest of the bloods can't mix well with those who have their blood tainted by muggles._  
><em>I believe in traditions, and I do not like those who diminish it importance or value.<em>

_Of course they did not know one of the "qualities" of the Le Fay blood. Besides being able to get more than one animagus form (how cool is that?!) the Le Fays had another thing... Every Le Fay born would be a pure blood. How? Really don't know exactly how it worked (magic!) but the reason behind it was the fact that we are behind every single branch of magical power that humanity (magical one) had._  
><em>That's why we - females Le Fay - took part in Beltrane's festivities. That must be more Le Fay's around the world than everyone knows. Hell, I already gave birth to one girl after Beltrane festivities. Of course, we are not allowed to keep Beltrane's babies; they were always given away for other - magical or not - family. Well, that's just to say that it don't really matter if mom married a muggleborn or a muggle. The child would be magical anyway...<em>

_Back to the story..._

_He gave me a full smile and I really hoped that he understood that I felt that his blood was tainted and less worth than mine. Actually, I was sure that every Death Eater felt somehow bellow me, after all, their families come from mine, my lineage is the center of the pureblood family's trees; but of course, they didn't know that they were following a crazy half blood with daddy issues._

_- See my brothers and sisters? Tradition is power, tradition is our destiny as so well put by our dearest Giselle. - than he turned to me with a soothing voice - Giselle, your invitation here was not made only for you to expose your beliefs, I want to invite you to join me and my followers as a member of the Inner Circle of the Death Eaters._

_That was the invitation that I was waiting for, so I smiled broadly._

_- I was really hopping that it would come to that my Lord, you honor me with your proposal. May I be so bold to ask you for a private audience?_

_It really was a bold move to ask to speak privately with him when around his followers, but I had put it clear that I enjoyed the invitation._  
><em>- Sure my dear, of course you wont mind if one of my most trusted Death Eater stays with us in the room?<em>

_- Of course not my Lord._

I smiled to myself while taking the tea pot from the fire...Surely protecting a 15 years old boy would be much less difficult than becoming a Death Eater...


	6. Chapter 6

GISELLE POV

Someone else was awake in the house, and it's not the weird house elf because I can hear he snore, I herd very soft footsteps. As there's only one entrance to the kitchen - and my water is almost boiled - I just add a full body bind on the door porch and proceed with my tea making until I heard the spell taking place.

- Professor Snape! I'm so sorry! Finite incantatem! I checked and no one was awake, so when I heard shoes I decided that even with the fidelius I should be cautious.

- It was an effective spell.

I kept starring at his face. The big broken nose, those really dark eyes, the thin lips, one scar on the eyebrow, another two on the chin and one in his forehead; the black long hair that somehow reminded me of snow white's black hair description and always made me smile a little.

- Miss Le Fay - I came back to life only to hear a familiar sound - Your water is boiling.

- Yes sir. Would you like some tea? I brought it from Avalon.

- A cup will do.

I served him first and then my own cup. He sipped the tea as if to see if any sugar was needed, and started drinking it. I took it as a sign of approval. A giant silence came upon the kitchen. I went back to the scrambled eggs that I was starting to make and wondered if he would like some. Choosing not to voice the question I took two more eggs and mixed them outside the fire, added a little bit of milk, some fine herbs and a sea-salt. Poured all the ingredients on the fire, let it stay without mixing for a little moment, and then scramble then over.  
>The smell was delicious. I got two plates from the cupboard above the sink, served the eggs and finally sat on the table with the silent man.<p>

I placed one place in front of him while he kept staring at my face. Looking into his eyes I smiled shyly and started paying attention and eating my eggs. Tasty.

SEVERUS POV

That's the stage of my life. I'm so miserable that when I can get away from teaching the brats and the castle full noise is my moment of glory in the year. I can be alone, well, except from the Order meetings, but even there besides Dumbledore just Molly and Arthur speaks to me.

Of course, it's my own choice to segregate from most people. But at the same time I just can't understand why I feel the need to go to the headquarters every morning. I think it's to remember that are people alive that depends on me... That surely gives me some satisfaction, that they all know they depend upon the greasy git work to live...

Since I took part of the Order it was like that. I would enter Grimmauld Place early in the morning - being a spy don't allow you to sleep much, so I became an early riser - I would made a cup of tea, read for a while in the library and them took of without seeing anyone.

Like every vacation day I was following my routine. I apparated at Grimauld Place, and walked inside. Without even thinking I directed myself to the kitchen. As always, there was no sound at all, even Mrs. Black painting was sleeping.

I saw the new girl, Ms. Le Fay with her back turned to the door while preparing tea... How do I know its her? Her hair is pretty unique, just as you can recognise a Malfoy from afar, you could know that the girl is, in deed, Ms. Le Fay.

I crossed the porch that lead to the kitchen when suddenly I saw myself in a full body bind spell. I was astonished after all, the girl was informed that the place was protected by a fidellius charm.

She started talking really fast and clearly worried. I bet the Weasleys said to her that I am absolutely terrifying. They are right. But considering that we are at war time, that the girl is in a new place, she don't know anything about the people who live and who are in the order; Which means that I shall commend her on the act of warding the area to protect herself, after all it was a smart move that many of her peers wouldn't even consider... Ward a familiar place with people that were supposed to be on their side.  
>Instead of that I uttered one single phrase after she performed finite on me.<p>

- It was an effective spell.

But instead of talking more or look embarrassed the girl just stayed there looking at my face. I was being observed by her feline blue eyes, and it was odd, but not really invasive since she was just looking at me. I was just about to think that as long as she didn't try to pry inside my head it was ok... until I saw a little smile creep at her face..

- Miss Le Fay - I called her out - Your water is boiling.

She rapidly went over to the boiling water and asked me if I wanted some. She said that the tea was brought with her from Avalon. Of course she didn't had any means to know that was is my favorite tea because I had already tasted the superb flavor of the herbs when I was a child, since my mother spent a little time in Avalon.

I was enjoying my tea and the girl was back in front of the oven making something. Eggs, from what I could smell. She was sipping her tea while cooking as I was quietly drinking mine. The smell of the food was really good, and I was starting to feel some hunger when a plate full of scrambled eggs was set in front of me. She sat down, and I looked into her eyes. I tough of performing legilimency on her, when she gave me another small smile and started eating her food.

I followed her example and tasted what might be the best scrambled eggs of my life.

POV GISELLE

I finished my eggs, put the dirty plate upon the sink and as I was about to cast the spell to get it clean when he spoke with me.

- You know that you are not seventeen yet.

- Yes Sir... So?

- You can't perform magic outside Hogwarts...

- Oh?! The tracer? - he just nodded at me confirming - I don't have it, Sir. - Gosh, that "Sir" thing It's gonna drive me mad.

- What do you mean? Of course you do.

- Actually, no I don't. When you stay in Avalon until you are fifteen your trace is gone... I don't really know why - as no one never explained it to me - but when we leave Avalon at fifteen they say to us that even tough we are able to perform magic outside school we should keep it at a minimum, mostly because of the other kids that can't perform outside school.

He kept looking at me and I sensed that he was trying to probe into my memories. I pushed the memory of this talk up to the front of my mind for him to see. An eyebrow went up when he saw that I selected the memory for him, so I continued:

- And of course, it would not make any difference to perform magic here, considering that the Ministry can only detect the location where the magic is perform, but not who did it...

- That's not a well known fact among your peers...

Of course not, people don't read the law. They just follow what is told, and if who said it is someone they trust it became the absolute truth. I really can't understand why people ignore the laws of the world they live in, it's so simple... The Ministry of Magic have all of the rules archived, but if you send an owl requesting access to the law (whichever law you are looking for), they will send it for free! (Ok, you pay the owl service). But instead of that I replied simply:

- Well, it is the law...

And I proceeded to perform the charm to clean my plate. As I was finished, I got another cup of tea and excused myself to the library.

**Reviews? Anyone? =] **


	7. Chapter 7

I got inside the Black's library and took a Obscurus Potions, Charms, Spells and Jinxes. I looked around to choose my place to seat. The old brown sofa did not look good, but the old leather chair in the corner by the window was almost perfect, almost because there were no reading light there. That wasn't a problem tought, I charmed a flame buld to float up while I was reading, but as I started the book, my mind drifted away...

_Severus, make sure that the room is safe from prying ears; I know that some of my followers are gossipers and wouldn't live if they didn't try to pry in our conversation. Do you mind that my poyiona master tend to our little meeting?_

_I just smiled. The tall man just nodded and proceeded to pull up many wards._

_- All done my Lord_

_I was sure that he was the man with the raspy chuckle, because his chuckle reflected his voice, somehow too sexy for his ( and mine) own good._

_- So, my dear, what did you wanted to ask me in privately? _

_- My Lord, first of all thank you again for letting me speak privately with you. - it was time for the tricky speech, I knew that if I failed that part I would be dead - As you well know my family line is the one that originated all the others pureblooded lines, and I'm able to detect everyone who is and who's not a true pureblood by just looking at then. _

_Dramatic pause. I could see his hands slightly trembling and searching for his wand._

_- I can see that Severus here - the man looked up to me directly in my eyes - has mixed blood, from his mother side he come from one of the old families, but from his father side I can see only mud. _

_Lord Voldemort started to open his mouth to say something but I continued... _

_- In fact, his blood is tainted exactly like yours. You came from one of the oldest branches of my family tree, but somehow your mother mixed one of the purest of the bloods with mud; a beautiful mud I presume, as I look at you and I can't see, luckly for you, the Gaunt's beauty. _

_I turned my back to then during my speech and could feel the magic tension in the air. Probably both of then had their wands raised. So I continued in a much lower voice. _

_- I do appreciate your hate for muggles, for that they ruined your family blood; I do agree with you that interbreeding should be stopped. I just felt the need to be honest with you as we will fight for the same side, I know who you really are; and I wanted you to know that, even if I agree to your politics I'll not be bound to you like everyone else. Simply because I'm not everyone else. _

_- What does that mean? _

_- That means that I'll serve you and your politics, I'll be part of your inner circle, but I wont bear the dark mark on my arm because I can't stand to be bear the public mark of submission to a half-blood, I'm too much of a pureblood for that. If you can agree with that, of course. _

_My speech was proceeded with a tense silent. If a feather dropped on the flour we would be able to listen it sound. _

_- And what do you expect me to tell my followers, except from Severus here... _

_- Oh, that's quite simple actually. And if I understand right, he's your potion master... - both man nodded once - You'll say that I won't let my business loose money; what nevertheless is absolutely true._

_- What?! - I saw the potion master rising one eyebrow._

_- My Lord, as Mr. Snape certainly knows, even though is well ignored by those who are not versed in potions field is that when you are making a potion you infuse it with your magic. As that is, some potions that are considered "Light" potions, such as felix felicitis or even a simple skele grow cannot be brewed by someone who have dark magic infused within their natural magic, it clashes, and the potion won't work properly._

_- Is that true Severus? _

_- Yes my Lord, what she tells is true. _

_- And as I am the best potions mistress of Paris, I make all my potions and do not plan to take anyone to help me, just to ensure the quality of my potions, I can't have a potion being less than perfect. _

_- You gave it some thought... _

_- Of course my Lord - I permitted myself to smile a little - I really want to help you in your glory._

_- Consider it done my darling, but we'll need to create a way that I can call you to my services..._

_- Oh, I already gave that a thought too... As I could understand from my brief knowledge around the dark mark, it works somehow like a Protean Charm, right? _

_- Yes, I took the idea from the charm _

_- Can you perform the magic in my necklace, it's a vial that contains a little bit of my own blood, unbreakable, of course? That way, I can perform as usual while producing my potions, and you'll be able to call me whenever you want; and can also function as a type of conductor to the location where you need me, like a port key. _

_- You came prepared..._

_- A girl can only hope to be recruited by the Dark Lord, and to be prepared for it's occasion is just the basic procedure. _

_I do like your methods girl, but don't presume that I will tolerate any kind of insubordination in front of our members, just because you got the purest blood._

_I would never dare to confront you in front of then My Lord._

_I gave him the necklace and he started the spell to transform my necklace into a dark Snape was looking at us with his mind completely open, so I took a chance and probed inside his head. _

_It was actually sweet. He tought that I was hot (thanks) and beautiful. He was worried because I was joining the Death Eaters, that was mostly a boy's club, in witch the only other woman to take part was Belatrix Black, soon to be Lestrange, who have already fucked every single one of the Death Eaters (including him); he didn't want that the others saw me as they saw Bellatrix (a vicious whore). He did not like muggles because of his father, but did not hate then completely, and...surprise surprise: not a single bad tought directed to muggleborn wizards or witches (who's the red head by the way?!) apparently, the only real hate is directed to his father... Interesting, someone I might turn to my side..._

_It's done my dear!_

_I looked at Voldemort's face and smiled as I took the necklace that had a new shape: skull and snake. Looking around Snape was unwarding the doors and didn't seem to know what passed with his mind, good. The Dark Lord took my hand in his, and we crossed the door together._

_- My friends, I introduce you to our new Inner Circle member, say welcome to Mdml. Giselle Le Fay!_

**so? Reviews? Anyone?**


	8. Chapter 8

I started listening sounds on the house, people were getting up and soon I would have to stop reading and start cleaning a new room for me to live in...so I decided to get up from the old sofa and make a visit to the kitchen.

- Morning everyone...

Everyone consisted of all the Weasleys (except from Ron and Ginny), Hermione, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Nimphadora Tonks all of them bid good morning as well.  
>Professor Snape wasn't there anymore, I choose not to ask about him.<p>

- Do you want some bacon and eggs dear?

- Thank you Mrs. Weasley, but I already had breakfast...

- When?

- Oh, when I woke up... I was at the library reading...

Hermione smiled at the mention of the library and said

- You must have been quite silent when waking up! I sleep light and did not heard a sound!

- Oh, you and Ginny were completely sound asleep... But I tried to not make any noise to wake you up...

- So, nothing dear? Not even a taste of bacon?

- No, thank you Mrs. Weasley... - deception showed upon her face - But a cup of tea would be quite welcome! Is there any boiled water and milk?

- Sure... Here's the water, and the milk

- Here it is!

- Thank you Mr. Lupin!

- Remus please...

I smiled, Tonks pointed at the sugar pot to ask me if I wanted some and I refused it. It was about 10:30am when Ginny appeared on the kitchen and half a hour latter Ron came down to eat. We had only started planning the cleaning operation of my new room when a silver image of a phoenix appeared on the kitchen.

- Harry got expelled. He performed underage magic in front of a muggle. Arthur, I need you to get him at Private Drive and bring him to the headquarters. I'm heading to the Ministry to try to resolve this problem.

All faces had turned completely white, until a ginger got the red back on her cheeks and exploded.

- WHAT ARE THEY THINKING? THEY CAN'T EXPELL HARRY! DO THEY WANT TO GET HIM KILLED? THIS IS FUCKING CRAz...

-GINNY! MIND YOUR WORDS!

- Mrs. Weasley, from what I read Ginny might be right... And they really might been trying to kill him, and if not, to ban him from the magic community.

- Molly dear, I'm going to get Harry. Stay inside and prepare a nice lunch. You know how the Dursleys treats the boy...

- Well, off with you all! Go and help Giselle to set up her room. No fooling around!

-

We headed upstairs, when arriving at my new room door the twins left saying that they had some experiments awaiting for then, with my eyebrow raised, we proceed to my room.

- What did you mean by "all you read" when I screamed about the injustice they are making with Harry?

- Well, you all know that I lived in Avalon before coming here, right?

All three heads nodded.

- And as you all know, Avalon it's isolated from the rest of the world, just a few number of people can get inside and only with the proper invitation or authorization. - Hermione nodded at that, of couse she would know - But that does not mean that people in Avalon do not take interest on what happens around.

- Around? Around Avalon? Like in Great Britain?

- Nope, around as everywhere else than Avalon. I had a class where I learned different languages and studied everything that was happening, both in the muggle and magic community. Many of those who study in Avalon serve latter as politics advisories, os some politics related function mostly in a cooperation between the Magic side with the Non-Magical.

- Wait, how many languages can you speak?

- Fluently? English obviously, french, german, spanish, russian, portuguese, mermaid, mandarin and the old elfic language... I can communicate well in hungarian and other eastern languages because they are much similar with russian, and I also know a little bit of japanese.

- And you were taught all of that in Avalon? - Hermione asked me with eyes glittering of curiosity.

- Yes, but most people in Avalon only learn 3 languages or 4.

While we got inside the room I explained that since I was practically born inside Avalon, my education were a bit different from the rest of normal people that studied there. People that goes to Avalon to be schooled most of the time end up as I said a politician advisor, which means that learning languages is important.

The room was indeed full of doxies all around and it color was a very deep shade of green with silver details... Slitheryn in every aspect, including an enchanted bed that hold a spell against muggle borns.

- Why do you think Harry performed magic in front of a muggle, Hermione?

- Don't know Ron - Hermione said as she escaped from a giant spider web - Probably he felt himself in danger or something like that, after all it's not like him to do something like that.

- But remember when he inflated his aunt?

- Wow! What? - all three of then shook theirs heads - And nothing happened to him?

- Well, you see, it was the summer that Sirius escaped, and the Ministry were quite worried that he wanted to kill Harry.

- So, they let it go?

- Yep.

- So, maybe the aunt visited again? Didn't he said something in his letters?

- No, and we couldn't ask much...

- What do you mean?

The three of them exchanged looks.

- Dumbledore prohibited all of us to make any contact with Harry. Not even Sirius could send letters to him!

- Why would he do that?

- Don't know...

- Yeah, and I'm sure that Harry will be pissed off because you two failed to ignore Dumbledore's order...

- Ginny! You know we tried!

- Didn't Harry send you any letters?

Suddenly it was like I was looking at a ball of fire. Ginny was absolutely and completely red. Ok, that's a bit more than just a crush... Ron and Hermione stated working on the closet almost imediatly.

- No, he didn't. We are not so close...

I rose one eyebrow and came closer to the red haired girl. Shame on him, I said to her when I got closer and continued "I bet that if you dated other guys he would notice you". This time she was the one raising her brows, both of them, and then, a small smile. I smiled back to her as saying that we would need to train her so she didn't stay flushed every-time Harry's name popped out!

Hermione was near the bed post, and just before I could warn her or remove the incantation, she touched the wood. I grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

It was afternoon when we heard a new voice in the house. Harry Potter had arrived. Hermione, Ron and Ginny looked at me as if searching for an authorization to go downstairs and greet their friend. Merlin, how simple are Griffindors? From what I gather if you are not a Slitheryn you are my friend, how can they accept someone so easily into their life's? I smiled at then giving my ok.

You, dear reader, might be asking yourself: why the hell did Giselle stayed at the bedroom? Didn't she had to and wanted to meet Harry?  
>Yeah, you're probably a Hufflepuff.<p>

Harry does not know me, he missed his friends, and at the same time he's most likely to hate then to, as neither of them could manage to send him a letter. So I believe that when they mention me - and they will mention - to him, he will explode in a mix of jealousy, curiosity, frustration and anger.

Back to my cleaning moment: Regulus Arcturus Black was a hell of a guy from what I can gather of this room. Lot's of dark spells, some ancient books, an album full of cuts of newspaper mentioning Voldemort's activity, another album with pictures if some really hot girls and a picture of him and his brother.

He would be hotter than Sirius if alive, with those dark blue eyes. Unfortunately he choose the wrong path twice, first when he joined the Death Eaters, and then when he tried to do the noble thing and leave the Dark Lord service. What a fool, it's no easy thing to leave Tom, you need a plan, a well structured plan; and even then you can end up dead.

I heard a noise in the room, the apparation sound. It was Kreatcher, the house elf.

- Hello Kreatcher. Is everythig alright?

- Blood traitors is asking you to go down. The Potter brat arrived.

- Oh, ok. Thank you.

The elf looked around the room with sad eyes.

- Kreacther? Who was your true Master?

- Master Sirius is Kreatcher Master.

- I'm not asking who is, I'm asking you who was.

Again, he looked around the room.

- Was Regulus a good Master?

- Master Regulus was kind Miss-Purest-Blood-traitor. Very kind to Kreachter. Kreachter is bad elf.

- You're a good elf. I'm going to stay at Master Regulus old room, and I don't want to throw anything of value away. I'm keeping some of his books and notebooks.

- Master Regulus was intelligent.

- Yes, I know. I've read some of his journals. The other things, like the music box, and the posters you can keep in your locker at the kitchen. I know that you saved some of his belongings there.

- Kreacther don't steal! Master Regulus gave gift to Kreacther before...

The elf's voice cracked. He really liked Regulus.

- Kreacther, I'm going down to meet Harry. I only want Regulus books.  
>Whatever belonged to him that you wish to keep with you, you are free to get it. Don't throw any of the other things away, store them at another room, please?<p>

- Yes Miss Purest Traitor of Blood.

- And Kreatcher, I know that I'm not your Master, but I will ask you to call me properly. You'll either call me Miss Le Fay or Miss Giselle; I know that being a Black elf you were given the basic education regarding blood lines, and I'm pretty sure that you know that if was still alive she would not like to see you being disrespectful with a pureblood, and worst of all, with a pureblood of the first lineage of witches and wizards...and as you probably saw, her portrait didn't insulted me even once.

- Yes Miss Le Fay. You is right, Mrs. Black would not like it.

I nodded at the elf and proceeded downstairs were I could already hear Harry screams. Something about the hole summer without any news, fighting Voldemort at the graveyard, Cedric's death and being on trial. That's going to be fun.

- Oops, sorry if I'm interrupting.

Emerald eyes looked at me with anger, and then softened with curiosity.

- You must be the new Griffindor that they were talking so exited about...

- Oh! Yeah! And you must be Harry, the friend that they - Pointing my finger to Hermione and Ron - said that my godfather prohibited to write any letters to... With the use of some nasty spells to ensure that...

Hermione's mouth moved into a silent "thank you".

- Your godfather?

- Albus Dumbledore... - his eyebrows went up - Oh, come on! Your godfather is Sirius Black!

Soft spot there, he got angry again.

- And what do you mean by that?

- I mean: you godfather is much cooler than mine - I heard some familiar Black footsteps - and off course, Sirius is much hotter than Albus, right Sirius?

All of them turned to the corridor - Hermione slithery flushed - to find a very hot Sirius Black smiling at us.

- No one is hotter than Albus...

My mind was like, "aham, yeah, right; whatever you say".

- Molly says that the lunch is ready, we all should go...

One by one they passed trough Sirius, I was the last one. And stopped right in front of him, inches from his lips.  
>He gave me a small smile.<p>

- What do you think you are doing Miss Le Fay?

- Me? - I smiled - Do you know that if I was staying at Avalon I would be preparing for Beltane festivities?

His brows went up and I could see his throat moving as if to search for saliva.

- And what do you mean by that?

I touched his arm. It was hot, I could feel his heart beating faster. I looked up at him smiling.

- Nothing, nothing at all.

Sent from my iPhone


	10. Chapter 10

- Wow! You cleaned a lot while we went down to talk with Harry!

- Oh, yeah. The house elf, Kreatcher, helped me a bit.

- Kreacther helped you? But he's awful!

- Ron!

- Well, that's true! He only call you mudblood, my family and I are blood traitors and I'm pretty sure he also hates Sirius, but can't to a thing because he's his Master... So yeah, I'm surprised that he helped Giselle.

- Haven't you payed attention to anything that she told us? She's the witch with the purest blood alive! I'm pretty sure he was learned with his older master that he was supposed to respect a person that's something like super pure blood!

- What? Purest blood? I thought that crap was unimportant for us all. You came here saying that you got the purest blood and we need to respect you?

I rolled my eyes... Really? Was he that stupid? That was the savior of the wizard world? I looked at Hermione and she was also rolling her eyes and smiling.

- Yeah. Haven't you heard? My blood is the purest of the purest and you and all the magic world need to obey me! - His eyes popped. Gosh, sarcasm was really lost on this kid. - Harry, if you had payed attention to your first lesson in History of Magic you would know my surname...Since you probably forgot it: I'm a Le Fay, does that ring a bell?

- Le Fay? Like Morgana the first witch?

- Yep, that Le Fay. All witches and wizards descends from my family, and my blood as my magic have some peculiarities... Once a Le Fay woman is married, her daughters will have the blood and magic only from their mothers...if it's a man, the blood will be a mix of both father and mother. That means that my blood is exactly the same as Morgana's. Meaning that yes, I got purest blood in existence, and Hermione's right, Kreatcher respects me because of that.

- Bloody Hell - everyone turned at Ron, who was making an effort not to laugh - I really want to see Malfoy's face when he discovers who you are!

All of them started laughing. Yeah, I knew who Malfoy were, a pureblood ass, highly influenced by his parents, mostly his father, point of view. He was someone that I were hopping to get as an ally...

- Well, I guess he will discover at the sorting ceremony...

- Weren't you already sorted?

- Yep, but Albus is obliged to sort me in front of everyone in order to make the sorting valid.

We ended up talking about Hogwarts, what I expected, Griffindor against Slitheryn, professors etc. Leaving the Dumbledore part out of it. The room was ready by the timeMrs. Weasleys asked us to go down for dinner. We chatted and all went to sleep because Harry's trial was up in the morning.

Sent from my iPhone


	11. Chapter 11

Harry's name got cleared at the trial, and he was not expelled from Hogwarts. But when he came back he were furious at Albus, who have not returned to the Headquartes with him.

He said to us that Albus were clearly avoiding him, appearing out of no where during the trial, introducing Ms. Figg as a witness and disappearing afterwards without saying a word to him.

Ron, Hermione and I insisted that he's probably just busy with Voldemort's return and everything, but he insists that is personal.

Well, it certainly looks that way for me, and I'm pretty sure Albus wants Harry to know that's something wrong, after all, he could avoid Harry with ease and pretty discreetly if he did not want him to know. I'll have to talk with Albus, the boy is not that smart to understand that he's not able to talk with him right now, whatever the motive might be.

- Le Fay?

My thoughts were interrupted by a sexy male voice, I opened my eyes and smiled.

- Yes Sirius?

- Buckbek has an infection of some kind and I don't know how to treat it. I remember you saying on the other day that you know how to treat a hippogriff correctly and I was wondering if..

- If I could help you with him?

He nodded, and I was able to see his concern with the animal in his eyes.

- Yeah, sure I will help you, but under one condition.

- Anything. Last year he was the only friend that I had.

- You will ask someone to enchant the sky above the garden on the backyard so Buckbek is able to spread his wing, you will also ask for a dilusement charm to be placed upon him. He need to be healthy, other wise his wings are going to start to fail.

- Of course, I should have done that a while ago.

- Yes you should. - he smiled sadly at my assessment - but now you can't cry over the spilled milk, let's go.

We arranged that Sirius would stay with Buckbek 4 times a week while the beast was flying and the other 3 days he would fly alone. That would do to entertain Sirius a bit, even though I can't imagine getting bored with a library like the Black's.

**Really small chapter! =/ **

**Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

Summer days passer slowly, we were not allowed outside, but it was a good vacation period. Now, we headed to take the Hogwarts Express at Kings Cross.

- You just have to walk between platform 9 and 10, thats platform 9 3/4.

- And if you are nervous you can run through... We all did that on our first time.

- I think I prefer to walk through a wall than run through it... Ok, let's go!

A huge red train was waiting at platform 9 3/4; kids from every age were walking around, some of them crying as saying goodbye to their parents; teenagers flirting all around; well, for the first time I was heading to a somewhat normal school.

Ron, Harry and I shared our cabin with Ginny, Luna Lovegood (who's father owned a magazine), Nevile Longbottom. Hermione was nominated Head Girl and had to organize the train, so she was not with us.

It was a nice ride, apparently the Malfoy guy showed up as I was at the bathroom; he and his friends ended up with a bunch of tentacles and bat wings (a gift from Ginny), and the twine joined us in our new cabin that was Slytherin free.

- Giselle?

- Hermione! Hi! Will you join us? - I was already moving to the side of my bench - Are the Head Girl duties over?

- Not quite, it's much more than I imagined! I'm here because Professor McGonnagal send me a letter asking to inform you to go with the first years on the first stop, to get the boats.

- Ok... Is that any different from what you are going to do?

- Yeah - Neville answered - we go by foot directly to the main entrance. I guess as it's going to be your first year and you'll need to get sorted you are somehow obliged to follow the tradition.

- It's also the best view of the castle. There's nothing like seeing Hogwarts for the first time from the lake - Ginny breathed hard, clearly revisiting the moment - it's such a great moment; I wish I could take the boat again.

- Yes, it's really nice. You will search for Rubeo Hagrid.

- Who's that?

- He was the Grounds Keeper, but the became the Magical Creatures teacher 2 years ago. He's also half giant, so don't be alarmed about his size!

- Oh,half giant. Ok.

******************************************

I heard a huge man calling up for the first years in the middle of the station. A bunch of kids were leaving the train with an awe that could not be described; I walked out and marched to Hagrid.

- Professor Hagrid?

- Ye's. - he said with his back turned against me - You to old to be a first year...

- Technically it's my first year at Hogwa...

I never finished the phrase. The half giant had kneed bellow my feet. Fuck, apparently being only a half giant were enough for him to feel the pull.

- My Queen.

- Hagrid, please, get up. But please pretend that you dropped something and that were the reason why you were by my foot.

- I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me Ms. Le Fay.

- Instinct Hagrid, instinct. Let's go?

- Yeah, yeah. How are you even alive? Where were you this whole time?

- I believe Albus will explain everything for the staff tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

The sorting ceremony. It's been years since a student entered Hogwarts in the middle of their academic careers. Now, my 28 years old goddaughter from another parallel world is going to start school, posing as a 15 years old teen. The things that we are obliged to do to win this war. The girl was mercifully killed by her parents because they knew that she should survive and help defeat the Dark Lord that she once defeated already on her time line. She was raised in Avalon to become a spy. And people though he was the meddling one.

Dumbledore looked at the Great Hall as Minerva proceeded with the sorting of the first years. There are less and less Slytherins, as there are few pure bloods in the world.

Anyway, Giselle was going to be a great addition to the team. Aritmantics previsions already said so. She was more than necessary to win the war, she was the key element that elevated the percentage from 51% to 63%.

It was time.

- Thank you Professor McGonnagal - his eyes tinkled - And now, before I introduce you to some new teachers, we have a last sorting to do.

Good. Almost everyone in the room looked at him as if he were crazy.

- It's being years since we received a new student enrolling in classes from the highest years. She took the tests, and it's going to start on the fifth years classes.

All the fifth years looked at each other. Ms. Granger was making her part right, you could look at her and swear she did not know anything. Harry and Mr. Weasley though, that was another history.

- All we need to do now, is sort her. So, please, Ms. Le Fay, Giselle.

The doors opened with such a perfect timing that he knew she enchanted it to open when her name was called. Silent. The Great Hall was completely silent. And when he least expected, he was bowing to her with the rest of them.

-

That bunch of kids keep staring at me like I'm some crazy deformed kid. Of course was strange, I looked fifteen, and were outside a door with them, a bunch of eleven years old.

- Are you a Head Girl?

A shy small girl asked me.

- No, I'm a new student, just like you.

- Are we going to share a class?

A boy that would break many girls hearts in some years looked expectantly.

- No kiddo, I'm going to be a fifth year. - he opened his mouth to ask another question - Before you ask, I was home schooled, and my parents died.

Well, not exactly in that order, but will shut up the kid. Actually, it worked with all of them. Nice, nothing like bringing up dead parents to quiet down a bunch of first years in time of war. McGonnagal amplified voice called the fist years.

After the kids were gone I placed a spell on the door. It would open when Dumbledore announced me. Yeah, I'm up to some drama, and I need a fucking big entrance. I dropped the glamour placed on my hair, I needed to look like a real Le Fay, and mud brown hair was not the color. You see, a Le Fay could be detect from distance just by the hair color, it was always un usual, most of generations started covering up with a glamour in order to protect ourselves from people who wanted to extinguish the family. My mothers hair was a deep green color, it indicated that her strength was related to plants, Herbology, potions making etc. Of course, she ended up with a charms degree, going against the natural talent, but never letting it go. All herbs and medicine of our home back in France were her charge.

My hair? White. Completely and perfectly white hair. It looked like an advertisement made for cleaning products. I loved it. The doors were opening, my name is being called. It's time.


	14. Chapter 14

All pure bloods were bowing on their knees, the halfbloods and muggleborns had their head down in a bow. I could feel the magic elves flapping their years in devotion. I walked calmly through the Great Hall. Hogwarts talked to me - yes, the building was sentient - I let it go free of any formalities. I was posing as a student, and shouldn't be able to interfere with the castle. Sure, if I needed, Hogwarts would help me.

DRACO POV

My blood freeze when I heard the old man calling the name of the last Le Fay. Nobody knew that she was alive. I got only one second to look at her as my body curled down in a perfect movement. I was bowing to that beautiful white headed girl. She looked amazing, breathtaking even, she could make the perfect Malfoy bride.

It was a shame that my dear father were charged of killing her and her family. Damm you Lucius.

Everyone was bowing. Even those mudbloods that had no idea of who she were. So why bow? Did they felt the compulsion like we, purebloods, did? Nah, they were probably imitating us. I look at Pansy and she got only a half bow... I try to get up to be a little more dignified like her, but I can't. Was Pansy a half blood?

- Pansy - I whispered, her big brown eyes looked at me - Go on your knees, now.

She mouthed a "why?" and I pointed out for her that she looked like a halfblood, or a mudblood. Her eyes popped while she looked around. Discretely she was on her knee.

The white Queen has crossed the hall.

I was posted in front of the teachers table. All of them bowing. I acknowledge Albus first, so he can be free of the bowing. Then I proceed to free the others.

Severus Snape, smart ass as always, on his knees. Clever halfblood. You will be so invaluable to this war... A small move with my head and he was free to move.

Professor McGonnagal, a traditional pureblood Scottish family, there's always someone from the family taking part in the Beltane's festivities. Acknowledged, freed.

Professor Teanwealey, you really are a seer and have no idea. Free

Dolores Umbridge. What a big pureblood bitch you are. Aura's do not lie. Nope, I'll not acknowledge you. Just after I'm sorted. Jump to the next professor.

Flitwick, great man, or half man. People has no knowledge that being a half goblin enhances your raw power. Free.

Hagrid, Wooch, Sprout, Binns. All of them free. Now, it's time for the student's table.

First, the Hufflepuff's. Always so loyal. The most mixed house of all, they accepted pure, half and muggle borns with no distinction what so ever. I read about Diggory, poor boy. Harry told me he asked the boy to run back to the cup, but he didn't, and died almost immediately. Loyalty can blind intelligence sometimes. Free.

I proceeded for the Ravenclaws, all of them so smart, a bunch of natural gamblers, follow logic and ignore your heart, that should be their motto. Most of them with good heart, but many won't fight the war, because they can't see the logic. Free.

Oh, brave and reckless Gryphindor's. My future companions, that mostly just follow the heart and forget any kind of logic. How bravery can easily turn into stupidity. I'll have to be patient with them. I smiled at Harry, Ron and Hermione, freed.

My dear Slytherins, my true house. Cunning and ambitious, mostly purebloods with horrible background. Their parents only teached them the classic manners and else, but the mists, the responsibilities are all forgotten. They heard since young age that muggleborns aren't worth it, and now, they believe that. I'll have to change their minds.

I took a while longer, as everyone - except Umbridge - was looking at me. I make a small courtesy with my head, and they are also free. Turning around I look at the crazy magical hat, I sit, and the hat is placed on my head.

**Reviews? Anyone?**


End file.
